freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nedd Bear
Main = is an animatronic and a member of the Mediocre Melodies. He makes his first debut in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Nedd Bear is a light brown animatronic bear with tan accents around his muzzle, eye sockets, palms, under both feet, and belly. He resembles the designs of the original animatronics from the first game, specifically Freddy Fazbear. He has droopy green eyes, a red tie with diagonal white stripes, and a red flat hat attached to his head by a spring. If one looks carefully, he has a visible endoskeleton mouth similar to the ones seen in the first game. Like the rest of the Melodies, he has an electrical power source box that activates him along with his fellow animatronics. Personality Nedd Bear's personality is that of a wisecracking hillbilly. Scott Cawthon describes him as Goofy, as well as often failing to realize the severity of his actions while also quipping silly one liners. This also suggests that he is also somewhat dim-witted. He speaks using an Arkansas accent. A feminine voice in the background resembling Circus Baby, in one of his quotes, paints an entirely different picture. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator He is one of the purchasable products. Nedd Bear is labelled in the "Stan's Budget Tech" from the Catalog. Classified as a "Mid-Size Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Nedd Bear is worth $260, which makes him one of the most expensive Mediocre Melodies. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 5 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 1 To unlock the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement, the player must buy Nedd Bear along with Happy Frog, Pigpatch, Mr. Hippo, and Orville Elephant for the stage. However, since Nedd Bear has a liability risk of 1, William Afton will be hiding inside of the animatronic before Wednesday. Ultimate Custom Night Nedd Bear returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the multiple selectable characters. Like the rest of the Mediocre Melodies, Nedd Bear will climb into the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the Office. He is slightly faster than Pigpatch. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 50% of the time by the audio lure. He can be identified by the brown-colored warning signal. If he reaches the end of either of the duct entrances, Nedd Bear will proceed to jumpscare the player and end their night. After killing the player, he will speak with a country accent and taunt them in a variety of ways, even breaking the fourth wall in one of his messages. The challenges in which Nedd Bear is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Chaos 3 |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Mediocre Melodies.png|Nedd Bear on the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement. FFPS Nedd Bear Idle.gif|Nedd Bear on stage. Nedd Bear Icon.png|Nedd Bear's icon from the selection menu. Ultimate Custom Night NeddBear_UCN.png|Nedd Bear's mugshot icon. FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Nedd Bear as he's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's selection menu teaser. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogues Sounds The scream Nedd Bear emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! |-|Trivia = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Nedd Bear seems to be a knock-off variation of Freddy Fazbear, due to the similar name, appearance, and the fact that Nedd Bear is much less expensive. **In fact, Nedd Bear's name is very similar to Fredbear's name, who is speculated to be the original Freddy Fazbear. * Like the other mid-size animatronics, he seems to lack his wires from the electronic box during his stage animation. It's likely that the wires are too thin. * He is the only Mediocre Melodies animatronic to have a liability level. This may be because of how his build looks a bit more shoddy than the others. Whereas his fellows look fine for their designs, he has notable design flaws, like how he has a visible spring connecting his head and his hat, his eyes are opened assymetrically, and how his head angle feels off. ** This may be attributed to his jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night, as his jumpscare has him shaking erratically with his eyes moving crazily compared to the others. * Unlike the other Mediocre Melodies, he does not seem to make an appearance in Happiest Day. Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Nedd Bear with his own words: * Nedd Bear's voice description on the website Voices.com mentions his personality being "goofy, doesn't seem to understand the severity of his actions, often quipping silly one-liners as though telling a joke to kids despite the fact that he just murdered someone." * Similar to Orville Elephant and Happy Frog, a whispering feminine voice is faintly heard repeating Nedd Bear's rare line, where he says he will never let the player leave while speaking in an off-character tone. * Nedd Bear's jumpscare seems to be the most amusing out of all animatronics, with his eyes rolling around in a goofy fashion. **This may be a subtle reference to the The Silver Eyes novel where, in the beginning, describes the animatronics as moving erratically and their eyes "moving around in and out of the head". * This is the only Mediocre Melodies animatronic not to appear in the ''Ultimate Custom Night'' troll "demo" (the reskin of Doofas the Dinosaur) as one of the reskinned enemies. * Nedd Bear's personality and appearance are uncannily similar to the Muppet character "Fozzie Bear", another comedian bear character. References Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Mediocre Melodies